Oh mein Gott!
by jet set radio future Kita
Summary: One morning, my friend woke me up and told me, "You gotta see this!". That morning would change my life. based off of LolliDictator's manuals.
1. Chapter 1

(January 17, 2010. My Birthday.)

* * *

Today my Aunt came over to celebrate my birthday. She brought me a cake and some presents, since I couldn't get them from anyone else.

Before I continue, I should tell you about myself.

* * *

_My name is Anya Himmelreich, I am 18 years old, and I live with my friend Sam outside of Shelby, Ohio. I graduated last year and I am now unimployed.  
_

_I am an orphan, and I have been since I was 15. For many years I lived with my Aunt Clara in Berlin, Germany. After I had finished primary school we moved back to the U.s, my birthplace. After a year, she bought me a house in Ohio to learn about taking care of myself. When my friend's parents were thrown in prison for drugs, my friend came to live with me._

_On Holidays my Aunt always came over. She didn't have any other family to spend them with. But, she couldn't live with me because of her job. She worked every day as a reporter. And when she wasn't on tv, she was out researching a story._

Times like today are very special to me because of this.

* * *

For supper my Aunt made Sauerbraten with red cabbage and potato dumplings. I hadn't had this since we left Germany. I love it the most when she makes it, it usually tastes better.

After dinner, she gave me my birthday presents.

I was given three books that were full of sheet music (I play the clarinet.), books on world history, seven boxes of reeds (10 in each box), and two cookbooks that had world recipes in them. I love world culture, so this isn't a surprise to me.

I was happy with my presents, and I told my Aunt that they weren't necessary, since I could buy these myself. She replied with her normal, "Oh, don't worry about it! I want to spoil you sometimes."

She did spoil me a lot. I don't like it, but I always end up giving in to it.

That night My Aunt, Sam, and I spent a lot of hours together talking about our lives apart. My Aunt said that her boss gave her a raise (Good lord. She's rich as it is!) but he wanted her to work longer hours...That meant that she wasn't going to come over as much. Then my Aunt said that I looked lonely by myself (My friend was in school most of the day anyhow)

Right as she was going to leave, she stopped and said, "I ordered something else for you. It should be here by tomorrow."

At that moment I was worried.

* * *

(The next morning, 7:00 am)

My friend shook me. I tried to sit up but she dragged me out of my bed. She looked really excited. I tried asking her why she woke up this early but she was quick about dragging me around.

She dragged me out, into the living room. There, in the middle of the room was a large wooden box.

I rubbed my eyes and walked over to open it. Then I noticed a booklet on top of the box. The booklet said: "GILBERT BEILLSCHMIDT: User Guide and Manual"

My face went blank. Sam squealed a fangirl squeal. This…..In this box….. was Prussia…..

I sighed.

"Might as well open it."

I went into the closet and grabbed the crowbar. Then I heard Sam yell that she was leaving for school (she is 17). Great! I would have to deal with Prussia on my own.

* * *

When she left, I began opening the box. For being a wooden box it was sealed tightly. I think they must have put super glue on it and they must have nailed it shut.

When I finally got it open Prussia came out. He looked pissed.

"What the hell? Can't I sleep any longer?"

* * *

A/n: again i fix this so that I can get out, from behind this brick wall.

Sauerbraten is german food. It's usually pot roast. The picture of it that I saw on wiki looked so good. Now I want to try it.

If you don't know much about Clarinets, I can tell you that reeds as I mentioned are the key in playing a Clarinet. They are placed on the mouth piece and when you blow into the instrument, it vibrates, thus making a sound. Reeds are not, let me repeat not cheap. They usually go for $2.50 for a single 2 ½ (or 1,82 euros) each and go up as the grade goes up, but are cheaper by the box.

I think it's really fun to talk with a reed in my mouth, even though the reed tastes bad.


	2. Chapter 2

At that moment I couldn't help but stare at Prussia. The only reason he was here was because of my Aunt. Why did my Aunt get this for me anyhow? Maybe she thought I was lonely. How could I be lonely when I have my crazy best friend living with me? How could I be lonely when I could always go and annoy my neighbor. Boy, you could get him ticked off pretty easily. It was super,super fun!

After staring at him for at least five minutes I couldn't help but poke his forehead. It just was a random thing that I felt the need that I must do. He looked kinda pissed that I poked his forehead. Then he began to scowl.

"What was that for?" He asked with attitude in his voice.

"I don't know." I plainly answered.

"That's not a good enough reason!"

"Dude," I said, "I said I don't know. I just felt like poking you."

Still, he looked pissed. I rolled my eyes. he would just have to get over it.

"Ok," I said, "get over your little fit so I can reprogram you."

At that moment he shut up.

Then I went and grabbed a stool from the kitchen. While I was at it, I also got my laptop from my room. I could reprogram him from my computer. That would make the process a lot faster.

When I had everything set up, I told him sharply, "Sit" and he did as he was told. Good, at least he was cooperating so far. I didn't know how he would be in other situations. The fact that I never paid much attention to him while I watched hetalia, was bad. I just thought he was some, weird character. I never thought of him ever being a person.

It took me ten minutes to reprogram him. During this time he was constantly annoying me.

"When are you going to be done?"

"COME ON!"

"Geez you're slow. By now old Fritz could have conquered all of Austria."

At some point I snapped and said, "Dude! Shut the fuck up! God damn history..."

He stopped talking that instant. He seemed a bit off taken that I yelled at him. Well he deserved it.

* * *

(The next door neighbor)

That was the day I learned how lazy Prussia was.

He never picked up his stuff, which caused me to get pissy with him. He told me to get him food, when I'm sure that he could do it himself. By 1:00 in the afternoon I was getting tired of him being lazy. What was could I release this stress? There was only one true way and Gilbert could help me do it.

"Hey lazy! Get your butt up! I want some help!" I called.

He emerged from his room and said, "Whyyyyy?"

"Cuz' I said so"

Then I noticed his iron cross was missing.

"Gil, did you leave your cross in your room?" I asked.

"UH no."

Shit balls.

"Well where did you leave it last?"

" I put it on an hour ago."

Ok that didn't help.

"I'm not going to find it for you, so get off your lazy ass and find it."

He did as he was told (Good dog).

In an half an hour he found it, in his dresser.

Then he said, "Now what do you want?"

I picked up my coat and said " Get a coat from the closet and follow me."

"Phhh, whatever" He didn't get a coat.

"Ok, your loss."

Then I led him outside, where he started shivering.

"told you."

He quickly ran back inside and grabbed a coat from the closet.

We were finally ready. I walked down the stone path to the sidewalk. Then I walked up to the house next door, pulled out a key, and unlocked the door.

"You own this house too?" Gilbert asked.

"Nope" I said as we walked inside.

I heard someone running down the stairs.

Then out of nowhere came a boy my age, with dark blond hair and grayish-blue eyes. He had a baseball bat in his hand. It was used to clobber a thief.

Once he saw it was me he put the bat down.

"Why the hell are you in my house?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said.

he looked away from me and said, "Who the hell are you?"

I looked back.

"Oh yeah I forgot, this is Gilbert. He's my... uh..."

Oh crap I forgot to come up with something before hand.

"Boyfriend." Gilbert finished

wait...WHAT?

"We met on my blog. I'm from Germany, but I came here to meet her."

Ok, that has got to be the biggest line of shit that I've ever heard. Thank you, even if you are a lazy ass mother fucker.

My neighbor looked like his mouth was about to drop. I think he actually bought it.

I put my hand on Gilbert's back (to look like we really were in a relationship).

"Gilbert, this is Treto... uh... I don't remember his last name but...yeah."

My neighbor got pissed off at the nickname.

"It's trenton!" He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever"

"Gut, Sie zu treffen" Gilbert told Treto.

"ENGLISH PLEASE!"

* * *

Later that night when we got home, I said, "Thanks for saving my butt back there. I don't think he would have believed me if I told him you were a robot that my Aunt got for me."

"Uh huh, but I want a favor in return." He said.

"What kind?"

"I'll tell you when I need it."

Cheep ass.

* * *

A/n: well I redid the first chapter 4 times in a row so now it should be somewhat better.

hahaha Treto is a real person that I love to mess with. when I do he's all like "Shut the fuck up" and I just start laughing. in real life he's exactly as I portray him to be in here.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: trust me, this might seem familiar to the one that someone else is writing, but there's going to be a lot of differences.

* * *

In a few days my friend woke me up early again.

"Anya, get up! You got another box."

Another one? Jeez, my Aunt must think I'm super lonely.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and sat up.

"Kay, I'll get it in a minute."

I stretched my legs and got up. Who was I sent today?

I followed Sam to the porch. Then I picked up the box, which felt a lot lighter than the other box,. I wonder who it was. So I found a booklet on top of the box. There was no name on the cover so I flipped it open to the first page. At the second we (Sam was standing next to me, also reading the name) read the name we screamed.

I don't know how long we screamed, but it was long enough that my front door burst open to see my neighbor with a worried look on his face.

He didn't say anything.

Sam and I continued to scream until Gilbert came into the room.

he yelled, "SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep!"

I looked at Sam and said, "Well how should we get him up?" I asked her.

"I-I don't know. You pick!"

I sighed.

"Ok, how about number two?"

"Be careful" she said.

I turned to Gilbert.

"Prussia, go to your room and lock the door."

"Why?" He said, trying to get the booklet.

"Trust me, if you value your vital regions, go to your room and lock the damn door."

He turned an walked back down the hall to his room saying:

"Whatever"

I turned to Sam.

"If I were you, I would be going to your room and locking the door."

Then she nodded.

* * *

At last Sam left the living room.

Then I cleared my voice and yelled, "I'M SO FREAKIN' AWESOME!"

"God, Shut up!"

I turned around.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were here. By the way, why _are _you over here?" I told him.

Before he could say anything, the box began to rattle. Then I unlocked the little lock on the side of the box. No one came out.

I thought that he would have wanted out of the box by now. I opened the door and got a shocker.

I was expecting a really tall guy, but instead, I got a little boy.

Yes, I'm serious.

It was a little beige haired boy.

* * *

I bent down to the boy and asked, "Hello, what's you're name? I would really like to know it."

When I talked to the little boy, he seemed frightened. He cowered a little. He was clearly scared of me.

"You scare him!" Treto laughed.

"Shut up.", I said calmly "I want to help him"

The little boy seemed scared of Treto too. hahaha. At least now I can pick on him for scaring a little kid.

I bent down again.

"I don't want to hurt you. You are here live with me now, so don't be scared. But could you at least tell me your name?" I said with a soft voice. I actually knew his name, but it would be better for him not to know that.

The boy eased up quite a bit.

"Ivan..." he said quietly.

"Well Ivan, my name is Anya and I'm going to be your-" I stopped in my tracks. I knew of his sisters. They...

Ivan nodded.

I noticed that he looked cold.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

He only nodded.

I picked him up.

"I'm going to give you a bath so can get warmed up."

I had to be gentle with him, his history was so bad...he saw so many things that were...so horrible...

* * *

I walked down the hallway and knocked on Gilbert's door.

"Gil! It's ok now!"

he opened the door and laughed when he saw Ivan.

I glared at him and continued walking.

* * *

(Later that night)

"Sorry, but you'll have to sleep with me tonight. I'm going to have to get a bed from my Aunt. It's going to bed the one I used when I was younger."

I went into my small bathroom and changed into my nightgown. Then I went back and pulled my bed covers so we could go to sleep. I had Ivan get in first.

As I lied down, he asked me something.

"Can I call you sister?"

At that moment I felt happiness. My aunt never married or had kids so my only "sibling" was Sam.

"That would be fine" I said before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

a/n: I didn't really want to do normal russia. chibi version of him is a lot cuter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: XDDDDDDD thanks for the reviews! I love them all!

* * *

(four months after the last chapter)

It was now four months that I had owned my...

Wait... that sounds really wrong...

You get the picture. I spent four months living with my new friends and things got sort of crazy. As in, Gilbert kept making Ivan (Who I call Vanya now) cry, and he would often come to me crying "Sestra".I kept him away from Gilbert for a few hours. It's hard to believe that this little child grew into Russia. Its a bit disappointing. On the bright side, he's so cute like this and there's no chance that he could ever grow up.

Sam graduated high school. She was really lucky. She received a scholarship of $10,000. I'm still scratching my head on how she even earned it. As far as I know she never studied, she got bad grades, and she got in trouble a lot (there were times where I had to bail her out of getting detentions, even though she deserved it). She used that money to go to some big school in New york to study Art. The principle probably gave it to her because of how she dressed. That man had a thing for girls like her. She wore a low-cut shirt everyday. I tried to warn her, but she didn't notice that he was staring at her chest..Damn perv

She left a week before school ended. This was so she could start summer classes early. She wanted to get a degree in art as soon as possible.

* * *

Anyway...

One day I finally had enough of Gilbert's teasing. So that evening took Vanya and dragged a sleeping Prussia outside. I left Gilbert sleeping agenst the house. Then I carried Vanya over to the biggest oak tree and sat him down underneath it. I went back into the house and grabbed a book and my pocket knife from the toolkit and went back to the tree that Vanya was sitting under and sat don next to him.

For a half an hour I read the book. Then after a little while Vanya tugged on my arm and said:

"Sestra...I'm getting tired..."

I patted his back.

"Don't worry, I'll be tucking you in bed in a few minutes."

He nodded sleepily, then I got up picked up a stick from the ground. Using my pocket knife , I sharpened the end of the stick. Then I went over and began drawing a 'Picture' in the ground where there was little grass.

* * *

When I finished quickly open my book up for a second, then I read for another second and closed the book again. I picked some stones up from a pile that was laying on the edge of the property line. Then I went back and placed them on top of my picture.

I flipped my book open and I began to sing:

"Meramera to, yaki tsukuse

sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de

atokata mo nokoranu you ni tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse

Meramera to, yaki tsukuse

ware no yobikake ni, kotae ima orokanaru monodomo wo guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse

Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera

Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera

Meramera to, yaki tsukuse

sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de

atokata mo nokoranu you ni

tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse

Meramera to, yaki tsukuse

ware no yobikake ni, kotae ima orokanaru monodomo wo guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse"

As soon as I finished, the 'picture' began to light up.

ha ha ha ha!

That's not a picture. It's a summoning circle!

* * *

As the circle got brighter, I felt as though there was something wrong.

Within seconds there was an explosion. The explosion threw me to the ground. How could it have not worked? I followed the book!

smoke then formed.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, I saw something.

...

It was a naked man with a rose covering his private.

...

Oh dear god

...

It was France A/n: TT^TT we had no internet for a week...

* * *

Can anyone guess what song Anya is singing?

* * *

EXTRA BIT!: I started a new wiki. it's just for Hetalia fanfictions.

On this wiki you can add your hetalia fanfics to the list! You can add pictures for your Fanfic. Here you can also post summaries for you fanfic and extra infor for your readers.

If you want the address, please PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

Then France noticed that I (a girl) was laying on the ground before him. His face grew a huge smile, and he walked over to me. I tried not to look, since his rose was moving quite a bit...

"My,my,my! A little rabbit!" he exclaimed.

Then he tried to touch me.

I screamed. Then I jumped up and ran over and picked up Vanya. I couldn't tell where the house was so I just ran over to the nearest light.

The light was coming from a window! I found my house. Just as I was about run slow down and walk to my house, Vanya got my attention.

"Sestra, why is there a naked guy chasing you?"

I looked back to see France running toward me.

Then I ran as fast as I could toward the house.

"Don't ask, Bruder!" I said with fear in my voice.

I reached the front of the house in a matter of seconds. Then I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. I tried again, but I got the same response.

Then I decided to bang on the door.

After banging on the door three times, the door opened. It was my neighbor. Why was he in my house?

"Why are you in my house?" I asked

"This is _my _house." he said.

I looked over to see France getting closer.

"Let me in!"

"Why?"

I began to panic.

"THERE'S A NAKED FRENCH GUY TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

Treto rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Then he let us in.

"Thank you so much!"

"Whatever. Just don't touch anything."

"I won't!"

That night I slept down stairs, in his living room, on his couch. Vanya slept there with me. At least I wouldn't have to deal with France for the rest of the night. Thank god.

* * *

As soon as I woke up, I left Treto's house. I Found France sleeping in my backyard. I didn't care if he stayed with us, as long as he doesn't touch my chest. My chest is off limits to the public.

I changed my clothing, then I went back outside. I woke up France.

"Dude, get up!"

Then I walked over to one of the many trees in my backyard and I picked up the biggest stick. I walked back over to France and I began to hit him on the head with the stick until he actually woke up.

"Whaaa...?" he murmured.

"Wow you finally got up."

He looked up to see me staring at him. He had a curious look on his face.

"Are you Francis?" I asked.

"Why yes I am madame."

"As of today, you're going to be living with me."

I didn't even ask him, and it was fine with him.

I smacked him on the head again.

"Stand up!"

He stood up.

Wow! It was like having a slave.

Then I figured out that he was staring at my chest... there's only one thing to do...

I smacked him again.

"oww" He moaned.

"Serves you right, you damn perv!"

"So you abuse me to get attention?" He said

"My,my,my! You do not have to go to such lengths!"

My eye brows twitched.

"SHUT UP!"

Then I picked up a limb from the tree and I began attacking him with it.

What? I have no tolerance for perverts.

Then I knocked him unconscious and I dragged him to Treto's house. I kept banging on the door til he opened it.

* * *

"What do you want?"

"I'll give you $10 for clothes."

"Why do you need my clothes?"

I pointed down to Francis.

"Why the hell is he naked?"

"Long story"

"I'm gonna tell you're _boyfriend_ that you're cheating on him."

Yes, we still used that lie for Gilbert.

"He is my boyfriend!"

"Whatever you say. By the way, I want $30."

"Fine" I said, pulling my wallet out.

* * *

After paying him, I ran back to the house and got Gilbert.

"He doesn't believe us anymore."

"You're serious?"

"yep"

Then Gilbert followed me back over to Treto's house.

"You don't believe that she's mine?" Gilbert asked

"Nope. It's fake."

Gilbert pulled off a pissed look.

Then he put his hand on my chest.

"See? I'm the only one that's aloud to do this!"

I didn't blush. I didn't punch Gilbert in the face like I would have wanted to. I was pretty much in shock that he even did that.

Treto put his hand near me and I punched him in the stomach.

"DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

"I didn't"

"You were going to!"

* * *

When we got home I punched gilbert in the stomach. Why did he have to touch me there of all places?

* * *

A/n: French abuse :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: hetalia doesn't belong to me, bla bla bla. You know what I'm talking about. Plez enjoy zee chapter.

* * *

Later, in late June, I started to packing my things. I also had to pack the others' clothes. We were going to spend the rest of the summer at my Aunt's summer house. She never used it so we could use it for as long as we want.

The summer house was located about 12 miles away, on the banks of the Sandusky river in the town of Castalia. The town was a little bit bigger than Shelby, but the house was far from town. It was in a quite neighborhood that had only five homes. It was a decent priced area, so I didn't understand why hardly anybody lived on the street.

According to legend, this section of the river was haunted. Once upon a long time ago there were some Indians. They lived along the river. One day, French people came. They killed all of the french, the end. People say that you can see the French wandering around, looking for a place to settle during the summer. Adding to that, there were two boys that drowned back in January. Anyway, that's the boring history of the river.

* * *

I sat down under the tree in the side yard.

I had just finished putting things away. It took such a long time. I had ordered Francis a bunch of clothes from the website where my aunt bought Vanya and Gilbert so I had more clothes to put away. I put Francis' clothes away because he threatened to burn all of his clothes and streak for a year if I made him do it. Lazy wine-bastard.

I noticed that it was getting hotter, so I got up and walked back into the house.

I walked up to my room, which I shared with Vanya since there was only three bedrooms in the whole house. Then I opened my dresser and I changed into something more weather fitting. Then I walked back down stairs to the living room where the guys were watching tv.

When Gilbert saw me, he whistled. I only rolled my eyes in response. Typical guy.

"I never knew that you would own something that fitting" Francis said, giving me a wink.

"Yes, I actually own a swimsuit."

"I'm going swimming, anyone up?"

The older guys immediately raised their hands. Of course.

I walked over to the closet and grabbed a few towels and my wrap. Then I put it on and slipped on my sandals. Lastly, I grabbed my lotion.

"I'm going"

As I walked out the back door, I could hear them running. Damn Pervs.

* * *

I walked over to the small pier that went out onto the river. I sat my towel and lotion down and I took off my wrap. Then I took off my sandals.

I turned around to see Francis and Gilbert coming out of the house. I opened up my towel and pulled out my knife and I put the knife to my throat. Then I fell backwards into the water.

I heard yelling.

"Why would she kill herself?"

"I don't know. Maybe she thought I was too awesome for her."

"Uhh I don't think that's why she did it..."

I heard Vanya

"Where's Sestra?"

"She killed herself."

"Whyyy!" He cried.

"Oww!" Gilbert said. I think Francis punched him.

"You could have at least been more gentle about it!"

While the two were getting into it, I slipped away from the pier. I quietly crawled back to land. Vanya was sitting under on of the trees, crying. I tip-toed over to him.

I quickly picked him up and covered his mouth with my hand. Then I ran around to the front of the house. He was still crying.

I took my hand off of him, and placed him in the grass. He stopped crying, which made me smile. Then he seemed confused.

"Sestra?"

"Da, malenʹkiĭ."

He seemed really happy to see me; he probably believed the fake death.

"I thought you were gone..."

"No, I just played a little trick on Francis and Gilbert."

I turned away from him.

"I loved to see the looks on their faces. I wonder if it would be fun to do that to them." I said in a tiny voice.

"Sestra..."

I turned around.

"What is it?" I asked.

"...never mind..."

I took his little hand.

"If you have to tell me something, let me know so I can listen."

He nodded. I couldn't help but notice his face was a little red.

I walked forward.

"Come on! Let's go inside."

* * *

Then we walked in the house and I decided to spy on the two adult nations. Vanya and I went up to the attic and we sat down near the opening. All we had to do was wait.

In two minutes, we heard voices and they were coming from below us.

"What should we do?"

"I know you don't like this idea,but we gotta find Russia."

"Hell no!"

"What do _you_ think we should do then?"

"I don't care what you do, but I'm going for her wallet."

My wallet...

I grabbed Vanya and I jumped down. Gilbert and Francis looked like they'd seen a ghost. Ha ha ha ha I scared the piss out of them!

"Like hell you're getting my money."

"..."

"..."

"Wow! I must have done a pretty awesome job of faking a death. You should have seen the looks on your faces. It was priceless."

They still had blank looks on their faces.

"hmmm? Earth to Pervs." I waved my hand in front of their faces.

Francis pointed to me.

"What?"

I turned around.

There was an Indian standing behind me.

"WAS!"I screamed.

The Indian grunted and disappeared.

The only thing that I could think of was:

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

A/n: The facts about the Sandusky river are true. Back in January three boys went out on the ice and they fell in the water. One survived.

The native americans thing, I remember from my fourth grade history text book, but my memory is kinda fuzzy so...

I must mention something. I might not update as fast sometimes because I'm working on something. It's called Project Puffin. I won't be done until late this month.

Translations-

malenʹkiĭ- little one

WAS- WHAT


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: fanfics to work on...Then I have project puffin...and model UN...and conferences...

* * *

I laid my head on the kitchen table. I had a headache the size of the earth and it wasn't going to be over anytime soon. Oww

After being like that for five minutes, I felt someone poke me back.

"Whhaat?" I moaned.

"... Sestra,are you ok ?"

It was Vanya. He must have gotten up earlier today.

"no" my voice was cracking "I have a headache the size of the earth"

Now it just plain hurt to talk.

I patted his head. Such a nice kid.

I sat up and yawned. Then I walked to the bathroom and grabbed some pain-killers out of the cabinet. I knew they probably wouldn't help, but it was worth a try.

* * *

After a little while, my headache went away. Luckily, that was when Francis got up. If he tried anything, I would have enough strength to kill him.

As if Francis would try anything. He felt as bad as I did about an hour ago. Maybe today would be a good day.

Even if I felt a little sorry for France, I didn't feel so sorry that I would kiss his ass. Hell no. To be a bitch, I hid the pain-killers and the aspirin.

* * *

The whole day went smoothly. I was able to get groceries and I even had time to go for a swim. Sadly my luck would change.

I walked around my room, listening to Sound horizon, my favorite japanese band. I even sang when Eru no Tenbin came on. I loved Aramary's voice.

At some point I felt pain in my back and I began to get a bit dizzy. That was odd. Then I lost my eyesight and my body went limp and I fell . I could have sworn that I was screaming, but I was losing my hearing too. That's when everything just stopped. Like someone turning off a television.

* * *

When I woke up, I was laying down. My Aunt was sitting next to me. We were in my room.

"What...happened?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"You went through Vertigo and blacked out." She said

"Vertigo?"

"You were sick and you worked yourself up. Plus you aren't eating like normal. I looked in the trash."

Ha ha ha It's just like my Aunt to get worked up and come over if I'm hurt. Even if it's nothing, she'll worry.

"I'm fine!"

"Not when you eating pizza for two days straight."

One thing about my Aunt. She may love American culture, but she can't stand American food (she considers pizza American, though it's Italian). She eats German everyday, all meals. I like German but I also like American food (except hamburgers. Mein gott I hate them.)

"But, I didn't-" She interrupted me

"It's not healthy!"(FYI, she thinks all American food is unhealthy. No lie.)

That night she cooked us some wurst and she made fried potatoes. Sometimes I don't like having a German-Loving aunt. I just want to eat like everyone else in the U.S

* * *

(Two days later)

It's amazing. I actually feel better now (guess all that German food that my aunt crammed down my throat actually worked). Now Gilbert was sick too. Guess what? Let's just say the pills are going missing.

* * *

A/n: Sorry if this chapter is bad. I want to start working on the next chapter, which I think is either going to blow or rock. I want get started as early as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I'm so scared. This chapter will either go over well, or I'll have to take it down. If it's good review please. If it's bad...well...I'll be hiding behind a wall...

* * *

(Middle November)

I was sitting down, under my favorite tree in my backyard with Vanya, reminiscing about the past year. It had been one of the most memorable years that I can remember. So much happened...

_I gain three new friends, all like brothers to me. I summoned one of them using magic. We lived in my Aunt's summer house up until a week ago. There we were all sick for a while._

I can't believe that so much has occurred in 10 months. Nothing this exciting has happened in over three years. Not even moving to the United States was this exciting.

I looked over to Vanya, who was sleeping. He was such a good kid. It was like he was my blood brother. He always followed me, and never asked of much. So quiet sometimes that I'd forget he was there with me.

Francis was an annoying pervert who tried to look up my skirt a few times. That's why I don't wear them very often. I don't like my butt being look at.

Gilbert could be just as annoying. He was very lazy, he never cleaned the room he shared with Francis, he never bothered to pick anything up that he dropped. At least I could stick him on my neighbor if I got really pissed.

I love how my neighbor hates me. He keeps telling me that, "If you come over without a reason or telling me, I'm calling the police". He has told me that since I came here, but he never called the police. I think he enjoys the company, but is too tsundere to actually tell me.

I'm glad the way things have turned for me. Sure, I get angry and hit people with big sticks but that doesn't mean anything. Does it have anything to do with this chapter?

* * *

(Back to the main story)

I stared up at the sky, it was beginning to snow a little. Had it gotten this cold already? Odd, it doesn't snow here until December.

Then I slowly began to fall asleep, without caring about how cold it was.

When I woke up, the snow had stuck to the ground. I looked over to were Vanya was sitting. He was gone.

As I started to panic, I looked at my surroundings. Then I found him.

I almost gasped. ALMOST

He wasn't little kid anymore...It was normal, freaking scary Russia. What the hell happened..?

He was being attacked by an old man, who look really familiar...

Then it clicked.

I jumped up and ran over to fallen tree limb. Luckily it wasn't too heavy, so I picked it up. I ran toward the two.

It was General winter. I had forgotten that he came to attack Russia every year. I didn't think about until now. I didn't think he could ever be real, but if I can summon Francis, then General winter can be real.

"Holen sie sich der bumsen weg von mein bruder, sie bastard!" I screamed as I began hitting General winter.

I saw a grin creep up on his face.

Then I thrust the sharp end of the stick into General winter. He

began fading away. Then the snow stopped.

I looked down at the tree limb. It was one of the biggest limbs. Then I started laughing. I was a German stereotype!

I stopped and looked over to Russia.

He had been knocked on the ground and he looked a bit confused. I could see that he had been cut too. Oh dear...

I slowly walked over toward him. I was nervous since he had grown. He would now have memories of so many bloody years.

He stared at me as I came up beside him. I was very cautious for some reason. I stuck my hand out to him to use. He smiled and took it. Then I took his other hand and pulled him up.

"Come on Bruder" I said, pulling toward the house.

Then he followed me willingly.

* * *

Inside, I ran upstairs and grabbed the first aid kit. I made sure that it had everything, then I ran back downstairs to the kitchen. He was still looking dazed.

"Anya..." He winced in pain.

I nearly jumped at my name. He never used my name before...I don't really like it...

"Ja bruder?" I said turning around to the sink.

"Spasibo..."

"For what?" I got out a small bowl and filled it with soapy water.

"back there"

I brought the bowl to the table and got a towel of a drawer.

"I don't worry about it. It was like beating Francis or Gilbert's ass. Quite fun"

I motioned for him to take off his coat. When he did, I could see a few cuts on his arm. How long had the two been fighting?

As I bandaged him, Gilbert and Francis came out to the kitchen. They had freaked out looks on their faces. Ivan smiled as though nothing had changed. What a weird dude.

I sighed knowing that there would be hell in the future.

* * *

A/n: It totally sucked. Now I'm gonna get hate mail.

**People please read this** **- - - **I really need a beta reader. Why? Cuz the quality of my fanfics suck if you haven't noticed. If you know someone, please tell me!

Holen sie sich der bumsen weg von mein bruder, sie bastard- Get the fuck away from my brother, you bastard

the German stereotype- I've seen things were people say that all german females can lift heavy things. Not true.


	9. Chapter 9: Author's note

If you been wondering why I haven't been updating lately, here's some reasons:

1. I've been writing a final chapter for another fanfiction and I'm rounding the 2,780 word mark.

2. I've been doing more RPs lately

3. School

4. I've been working on other fanfic ideas

5. I have been changing files so I can send my work in for my Beta reader

6. and a bunch of other little stuff here and there

If you guys want to help me out, go to my author's profile and go to the poll that I have set up. It's so I can choose a name for an Italian girl for my new fanfic. this is will most likely be out late this month or early January.

I have been working on a fanfiction that I took down in late October (I think) and my beta has been helping me fix it (and for her help, I am very thankful).

I hope to see you guys in the next few weeks. The new chapter will be about Christmas.- JSRF Kita


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Merry late X-mas you guys!

* * *

New years.

The one time of year that people are nice. I know what you guys are thinking, "Isn't that Christmas?"

Well it may be like that in your town, but in mine people are rude as hell at Christmas. Christmas in Shelby is all about assholes. Assholes gotta spend so much on their "darling" kids und then the little assholes are like "NO! WHERE'S MY IPOD? I WANTED A IPOD TOUCH! YOU SAID YOU'D GET ME ONE!" Then the parents gotta take it back the next day and wait in huge lines to get their money back. The lines are bitches cause all the staff in the store are over at customer service. They don't care about the people who want to buy just food and go home. I was stuck waiting for a cashier for over 10 minutes a few years ago and you cannot tell me the lines got any better.

I stood in my kitchen, making almond butter stolen. It was one of my favorite recipes from my aunt. Since she couldn't spend Christmas with me, I thought I would send her a loaf or two.

The only one who was actually home beside me was Ivan. The other two had gone to Treto's house. Apparently, he wanted to show them something.

I heard someone ring the doorbell.

'ring ring'

Knowing who it was, I wasn't going to get the door.

I popped my head into the living room where Russia was watching tv.

"Nee nee bruder, could you get the door please?" I asked nicely

He nodded and got up.

As soon as the door opened I heard a scream.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

I laughed. It was my friend Sam. She had gotten back for the day.

I ran over and hugged her, which seemed to calm her down a bit.

"I missed you!" She said, "You never answered my e-mails. I was lonely."

"Sorry Schwester. I was kept very busy." I signaled her to follow me

I was about to walk into kitchen when I heard another scream. I turned around to see Sam being touched by Francis. There was one problem. Sam didn't have a big chest and she was sensitive about it.

I grabbed my flagpole that was sitting against the wall and began smacking  
France with it. He immediately stopped. I wacked him again.

"Don't ever touch her. Got it?"

Francis shook in fear.

"Guten!"

As I walked back into the kitchen I said in a whisper tone,

"Cuz' if you ever do it again, I'll tie you up and cut you with my knifes. Then I'll watch you bleed to death."

I giggled. Such thoughts made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Hahaha

Then I went back to cooking. After about ten minutes I happened to glance out the window. I went back to cooking, but then I came to my senses. I looked out the window to see...England's flying mint bunny? What the fuck?

"What the hell?" I murmured

I ran into the living room and to the front door.

"What's the matter?" Francis und Sam asked

"I saw a flying mint bunny!"

Francis gave me a confused look, but Sam screamed.

"Oh my god!"

We both walked onto the porch even though it was about 10°F (or about -12°C) and freezing cold.

There on my porch was an other box and Flying mint bunny.

"So you're the one that brings my friends..."

The mint bunny smiled and disappeared.

"Oh my god..." Sam said

"I know.."

I began to drag the box into the house. France and Russia came out from the kitchen to see what we were doing. I began to read the manual.

"...Italy?"

"Oh my gosh!" Sam giggled "Italy is so cute!"

Because I was bored, I didn't put any extra precaution in to opening the box. The freaking box must have been glued and nailed. I tried my hardest to get it open but it wouldn't work, so I went to the closet and grabbed the crow bar. Even then it was hard to open, but I got it.

I was waiting for an Italian to come out, asking for pasta. I didn't get one though.

"OH MY GOSH!" I said

"Sooooo cute!"

I got Chibitalia.

"..." he didn't say anything.

Mein gott I probably looked like a pedo.

"I'm Anya. I'll be your big sister from now on."

Chibitalia looked up at me.

"Do you have any pasta?"

That's when I had to think. Did I have any noodles or sauce? Yes I did!

"Not off hand, but we could make some I guess..."

* * *

Later that day as I made pasta for the little glutton, I finally started to think about Chibitalia. He ate a lot. He was still a kid. And there goes all the money I get to buy food...

I didn't have a lot of money at that moment either. I was flat broke because of buying Christmas stuff and buying junk food for New years. I didn't think to buy Sam a present, considering I thought that She was going to be at college for Christmas and New years...

* * *

At 8pm Sam got ready to go. She had a very long drive back to campus and she wanted a head start. It made me sad to see her go so early.

As she was about to go out the door, I stopped her.

"Hey, I forgot your Christmas present." I said

I told her to wait. Then I went to my room, grabbed the biggest ribbon I could find from my closet and tied it on Chibitalia. At last I ran (with Chibitalia in my arms) back.

I set him down in front of her. She looked confused. I simply smiled. Hey I could be nice for once.

"Well aren't you going to go and take your present with you?" I said after she didn't say anything for a few minutes.

Her eyes widen. It reminded me of the look she gave my aunt when she said that she could live with us. That felt like it happened yesterday...

"You're giving him to me?"

I nodded and I was glomped. She was nearly screaming with joy.

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!"

"G-glad you liked it. Can you get off? I'm suffocating."

* * *

A/n: sorry for being late. I was taking a vacation from this and writing. Don't expect another chapter this month, I'm taking it easy and thinking up other stuff. This wasn't beta read...so yeah...I haven't heard from my beta since early December and I'm getting kinda nervous...

Hetalia belongs to Himaruya-san and all of his awesomeness.


	11. Chapter 11: another author's note

….I don't even know how I would start this...gosh..

...let's get to the point of this Author's note, shall we?

Thank you guys for your favs, alerts (both for me and the story), and reviews. I love reading them all. I wish I could give you all hugs, but there's a ton of you and only one me. So instead, you guys can have cookies.

I will give two hints into the next chapter: It will be partly in the U.S and partly in ********* and there's going to be alcohol.

I'm soooo excited!


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok guys, we're only gonna be here for a day, so if there's somethin you want to see, speak now or forever shut your freakin pie holes." I said walking off the boat.

It was now late March and it still was very cold and slushy. I had celebrated my 19th birthday at home with my new "family" and friends. It was quite fun even though I almost got raped by the french dumbass when I got out of the shower. That didn't go his way. He ended up with a few gashes in his legs and arms.

Anyways, later on in the early spring, when lake Erie thawed, I took my family (except my Aunt, she had to work) and we went on a boat to Pelee Island, the most southern part of Canada. Pelee island was a great distance away though, and I had to pay a lot for boat tickets. That made a big dent in my pockets. Meh.

By the time we got to Pelee and were off the boat it was already late, so we headed directly to one of the town's quietest bars. Tonight I was gonna try alcohol.

As soon as we walked into the bar, we met the bar owners. They were a nice old couple and as friendly as can be too. Later, when trouble might arouse, they would help out.

After hanging up my winter coat and gloves, I sat down at the bar between Ivan and Gilbert. I wasn't taking my chances drinking near Francis.

As I was about to order some wine, I asked the old couple something.

"Do you know where the closest inn is?"

The old woman smiled and said:

"We keep an extra room just in case so don't worry about it"

That made me feel better about drinking. I ordered my wine, Ivan got vodka, Francis got wine and Gilbert got beer. So we were set...

* * *

After an hour and a half of drinking, talking and sharing stories with the old man, I blacked out.

* * *

When I awoke awhile later feeling dazed and tired. However something didn't feel right. Maybe I had hit my head on the bar last night...?

When I finally rubbed my eyes and got a hold of reality, I noticed something was really wrong. First of all, I felt like I was being rocked. Secondly, somebody was touching me. Wait...WHAT?

I looked up to see that Russia was holding me...

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I shrieked

He shushed me by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Malchat, malenʹkiĭ..." he whispered

That phrase sounded so familiar...

OH MY FUCKING GOD.

"en...R-Roshia..." I managed to croak out

"Hmm?"

"What happened last night? Tell me!" That's when I noticed my voice was different

I could feel him get up and start walking somewhere and after a moment, he told me to look in a mirror.

What I saw made me scream.

* * *

A/n: Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait.


	13. Chapter 13

I was a freakin chibi! Out of all things that could have happened, I got turned into a chibi. It didn't help that I had my clothes from when I was little in Germany. They were fuckin historical clothes too (ya know, dress, apron, puffy sleeve shirt. My aunt had a terrible sense of style back then). Just my luck.

Then I heard "Keseseseseseseses"

I turned around to see the laughing albino man.

"Shut the fuck up you dumbass eastern kraut!" I hissed

He simply rolled his eyes and kept laughing.

"STOOOP!" I whined

Then I ran off and hid in a corner of the ship. Tears filled my eyes. I hid my head in my small hands. How did this happen?

* * *

_"Annie! Annie! Annie!"_

_"Don't call me Annie! I told you my name is Anya!"_

_"Why do you always look so old fashioned Annie?"_

_"Not you too Abel!"_

_"Hey! She's running away! Let's go after her!"_

_"You're such a baby Annie!"_

_"GO AWAY"_

_"Look Odell! She's crying!"_

* * *

I wiped my eyes.

* * *

_"OW!"_

_"Get the hell out of here Odell."_

_"What the heck was that for?"_

_"OWW Scheiße!"_

_"Don't ever forget my name. Even in America I'll know whether you remember it or not. I'll come back to Bavaria and kick your ass until you can't see the light of day."_

* * *

I laughed softly. Good times! I was such a bad ass during my early teenage years.

* * *

It took us a few hours to get home. To me, it felt like it took days. I just wanted to go home and turn myself back. What more could I ask for?

As soon as I got to the front door of my house, I ran into my room. I grabbed chalk, extra clothes, and my magic book. Then I snuck outside to the backyard and into the woods. I hoped that no one would see me out there and come out.

When I got to the center of the woods I set my extra clothes down and I pulled out a stick of chalk. Within minutes I had a magic circle drawn. It was the most elaborate one I'd ever done. Then I pulled out my book and flipped through until I found the right page.

"Meramera to, yaki tsukuse

sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de

atokata mo nokoranu you ni tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse

Meramera to, yaki tsukuse

ware no yobikake ni, kotae ima orokanaru monodomo wo guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse

Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera

Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera

Meramera to, yaki tsukuse

sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de

atokata mo nokoranu you ni

tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse

Meramera to, yaki tsukuse

ware no yobikake ni, kotae ima orokanaru monodomo wo guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse" I sang

A light enveloped me and then the whole area around me. It cleared in a second and I saw that I was the same. It made me so pissed off. I wondered if anything had changed.

"Wo bin ich?"

I knew that voice. It made me think happy thoughts, but I didn't need another one. Three was bad enough. Maybe he wouldn't be that bad. After all he would be good at helping me with them.

I ran over and hugged him. He seemed confused. Then he picked me up.

"Are you lost or something?" he asked

"Nope" I said shaking my head

"Who are you?"

"Anya Himmelreich. Who are you?" I asked him, even though I knew the answer.

"Ludwig Beilschmit"

"Well Ludwig, I'm gonna be your big sister from now on."

"Big?"

"I'm 19 you douchebag. I some how ended up looking like I was a little kid when I got drunk at a bar on Pelee Island, Ontario, Canada. And before you ask, we're not in Germany even if we wish it."

* * *

A/n: Ok, I know I haven't been uploading much. I'm not sorry. Btw, that weird part with Anya talking to two boys isn't why she is the way she is (so you don't ask me about it). Don't feel like explaining why she is like she is.

To Dot The Amazing: I update when I feels like it. Btw, I've been uploading at a fuckin amazin rate on my other account. Break started on the 9th and I've had tech camp until the 16th. I like the other story that I run on my other account more and thus I give more time to it (over 10 chapters in 3 weeks). So I have been using summer to write more.

People, don't bug the crap out of me. I was burned out on this and I lost interest. If you have ideas, send them to me via reviews.


End file.
